


One Dog, Two Dogs...

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: Karma's a Bitch, literally [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ho boi I am excited for this one, i've had it in the works for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: Guess who gets into more trouble, again.





	One Dog, Two Dogs...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay for real, you should read my other stories in this series first or you gonna be confused fam

“What is your problem Karma?” You scolded at the dog sitting in the back of your police cruiser. She sat still, refusing to get out and perform a drug sniff. 

“OUT!” You snapped loud and unyielding, and she finally listened by hopping out onto the asphalt. She was sluggish, but still performed her task, sitting down by the back of the old Jeep Liberty and letting out three barks. Red Ice. 

You groaned as you called in for backup, detaining the subject that was driving the car. The drug control squad came rolling up to take over the situation, leaving you to continue your daily patrols. 

The day drawled on with agonizing slowness, nothing bad was happening. Nothing. With the Android Rebellion far behind you, it seemed that much of the violence was subsiding in terms of Androids. Red Ice rings were being busted left and right, as shown by your earlier bust that day. So, when the day ended with you going back to the station with nothing more notable happening you were once again faced with Karma being uncharastically stubborn.

“Am I going to have to wrestle you out of there?” You deadpanned at the pooch, who simply let out a bark. 

“Fine.” You picked up the German Shepherd, grunting with the effort.

“Jesus- Has Connor been giving you scraps?” You muttered as you placed her on the ground and slamming the car door shut. 

“C’mon, let’s go see Connor.” You spoke with pep in your voice as you then strode into the prenidict with Karma trailing along behind you. You walked up the stairs to the detective’s level, surprised that Karma wasn’t trying to race you up the stairwell.

“What has gotten into you girl?” You asked her as she finally stood beside you at the top of the stairs. Of course, she gave no indication and simply stood there with a wagging tail and lolling tongue.

“Why do I bother…” You muttered to yourself and entered the office and made a beeline to Connor’s desk where he sat no doubt looking over data. His brown eyes were quickly torn from the screen upon seeing you in his peripheral, a smile overtaking his features. 

“Hey there.” The android greets you with a smile.

“Hey yourself, how’s your day hon?” You pull up a chair to sit next to your significant other, a few desks over you hear Hank groan at the pet name. 

“I have been analyzing evidence, but, I cannot find a connection between the known Tunnel Snake’s operations and this Red Ice distribution. As it’s out of their area of known territory.” Connor confides in you, and you let out a small hum.

“Maybe it’s an unaffiliated group?” You suggest and Connor shakes his head.

“They wouldn’t allow half of their territory to be encroached on.” 

“What if the Snakes struck up a deal with whoever this group is? Like, they can operate inside their territory for a certain percentage of the profits?”

“Hm, unlikely. They’d want 100% of any money made off of the Ice.” You sat stumped before looking down to Karma, who finally had waddled her way over from the door.

“‘Bout time you got over here, lazy butt. Connor, you’ve got to stop feeding her scraps, she’s getting fat.” The android’s LED flashes yellow and a confused look spread over his face.

“I haven’t been feeding her anything. I know you would get upset.” 

“Then what the heck is up with her?” You scowled down at the dog, maybe she was somehow getting into the fridge? Connor’s ring flashes yellow again and you can see the gears turning in his head as he analyzes Karma, his eyebrows raise in surprise.

“Sergeant. She’s pregnant.” If you had been drinking something, you would have spat out your drink. 

“ _ WHAT-”  _ You look down at your companion, and suddenly the laziness makes sense. But how-?

“Chase.” You say in realization and groan.

“Perfect! Great! Just what I need: for me to be laid up for four months on puppy leave!” You shove your face in your hands and peak at Karma from in between your fingers.

“You whore…” You mutter to the German Shepherd who simply looks at you with an innocent look.

“Are you that upset?” Connor voices with a tint of disappointment in his voice. You look at him slightly horrified.

“Oh gosh no Connor! I’d love to have puppies. It’s just I wouldn’t be able to do my job in the meantime… And after being laid up for spring and half of the summer from being shot, I just feel like I’d be slacking off.” You confess. A warm hand is placed on your shoulder, and you look up to Connor who is gazing down at you with those reassuring brown eyes.

“You haven’t been slacking off. You have been gaining back your strength, love,” He smiles, “Besides, maybe the DPD could use more K9 units in training. And I couldn’t think of a better trainer.” You avert your gaze to Karma, who licks at your hand reassuringly. A light laugh escapes your lips. 

“Okay, you got me there,” You pause to share a heartfelt kiss and breathe out a laugh. “Look at me, in the span of a year I’ve got a loving Android boyfriend, a cat, and pups on the way.” Connor smiles, his eyes crinkling in joy. 

“I would say that those are something to be proud of.” You place a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Proud is an understatement.”

**Author's Note:**

> OH YEAH PUPPIESSSSSSSSSSSS  
> as per popular request-  
> as always looking for more prompts and stuff  
> share this with ur friends who appreciate dogs and Connor


End file.
